


I Do It All For You

by eclipseok



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crushing, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Softness, Soulmate AU, soft!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok
Summary: Kevin just wants Connor to show him his soulmate phrase.And also for him to say his.





	I Do It All For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this written for a loooong time but never put it up so here it is. Enjoy!

Connor Mckinley drove Kevin insane.

He was pushy towards him, always nice towards everyone else. He always made him do the worst chores and ignored his pleas to have them changed.

And he was cute as hell. But anyway.

Kevin zoned out, staring down at the soulmate tattoo etched on his wrist. Everyone had a sentence on their wrists that was supposed to burn and disappear when their soulmate said it to them. But so far, no one has said “I do it all for you” to him, or at least his soulmate hadn’t. He wished he could know if it was Connor who would say it, but he knew he couldn’t ask because that’s not how it works. It just _happens_. He also wished Connor wouldn’t keep his tattoo covered.

He told him it was what his parents wanted so he wouldn’t get any of his “urges,” but Kevin didn’t see why he couldn’t just _show him_.

He shook his head and tried not to think about it, tugging down his sweatshirt sleeves so he wouldn’t have to look at the plain-font. It would probably be a long while before the perfect person said those five words.

He had talked to Arnold about it constantly, especially since he’s already experienced the burning and fading with Nabulungi. Arnold described it as one of the scariest moments of his life, but also one of the best, and Kevin wanted to experience it first-hand more than anything.

“It’s like, you’re just having a casual conversation, and all of a sudden your wrist feels like it’s on fire! But it’s okay because you barely feel it once you realize what’s happening,” Arnold told him with a happy sigh.

“I don’t think it’ll ever happen to me,” Kevin replied, his fingers tracing the writing on his wrist, to which Arnold scoffed. 

“Of course it will! You just gotta be patient, best friend! There’s someone out there for you.” Arnold’s enthusiastic smile made Kevin feel a little better, but deep down he sensed he’d be alone forever.

He didn’t spend very much time with Connor willingly; he tried his hardest to turn off any evolving feelings he felt towards the redhead by keeping his distance. Still, his laugh always made his heart explode into sparks and he felt his insides melt when he looked at him.

“Kevin!” Connor’s voice exclaimed from across the room before he skipped up to the taller boy’s side. Kevin winced. “Have you done your chores today?”

He groaned. “You know how much I hate doing the dishes, Connor. I really don’t know why you always assign it to me.”

Connor shrugged, giving him a smirk. “We can’t always get what we want, now can we? Anyway, please get it done by the time the other boys get back.”

“But I _like_ getting what I want, you know that,” Kevin sighed while turning towards the sink, not thinking much about what he said. He was confused when he didn’t hear any response. He turned back to Connor, who was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, the smirk previously on his lips long gone.

“I, uh, oh gosh.” His cheeks were flushed completely red and he didn’t blink, just stared at Kevin. 

“Are you okay? Did I do something?” Kevin stepped towards Connor, who stumbled back away from him. 

“No I just… I have to go,” Connor said hurriedly, rushing out the front door. Kevin stared at the door after it had closed for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened. He hadn’t said anything that could hurt Connor, had he? He hoped he hadn’t.

He did the dishes as per Connor’s request, even though he strongly disliked doing it, because it was for Connor. He’d do anything for him, as much as he hated to admit it.

-

Connor kept his distance from Kevin for days after that, and Kevin had no idea why, but he didn’t want to confront him about it.

“I don’t know what I did,” Kevin told Arnold with a frown, laying his head on the end of the bed as he stared at the ceiling. “We were talking about the dishes and he got weird and ran out, and now he’s avoiding me.”

“Just give him time,” Nabulungi said from her spot next to her boyfriend, who squeezed her hand. “He probably just had some sort of mental thing, he will get over it. I can talk to him for you, if you would like.”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I just don’t know what to do.” He had his left hand wrapped around his right wrist as he held them up above his face, blocking the words from his view.

“Connor usually does this every once in awhile, right? He probably just needs some time to think about whatever’s on his mind,” Arnold tried to assure Kevin, who didn’t believe what he was saying, but nodded anyway.

-

It had been over two weeks, and Connor and Kevin had barely spoken more than a few words to each other, which had been about chores. Kevin wanted to talk to the other boy about it, but ultimately shied away from the idea. 

So he’d just make eye contact with him from across the room (to which Connor would look away immediately, making Kevin’s heart sink to the floor). He found himself sitting alone on the couch most nights, watching Disney princess movies and wishing it was him and Connor instead of the prince and princess on the screen.

 _I do it all for you_ was all that he could think about. Those five words engraved into his wrist since he was a kid that held his entire future. It seemed so goddamn stupid, but he couldn’t do much about that.

“Kevin, what are you doing up so late?” he heard a tired voice ask from the doorway. Connor.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he responded, turning back to look at the boy leaning against the wall in his pajamas with a blanket around his shoulders. He looked really cute, but that was a thought for another time. “Are you not avoiding me anymore?”

Connor’s face softened. “I wasn’t avoiding you, Kevin.”

“Oh, really? Because it sure seemed like you were considering you haven’t tried to have a conversation with me in weeks,” Kevin shot back, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. “Quite the opposite. You've shut me out, and I don't even know why.”

“It’s not like that. It’s… it’s hard. It’s different.” Connor was fiddling with the wrap around his wrist.

“What, talking to me? Why is it hard, Connor? I don’t even know what I did and you won’t tell me anything. You used to be so... so pushy about… fucking _chores_ and shit like that. I don’t know what I did.” Connor looked back up with watery eyes, and Kevin sunk back.

“Don’t you understand, Kevin?” he muttered with a choked back sob. “I do it all for you!”

Kevin felt his heart stop beating and all the air get knocked out of his lungs. He felt the sensation on his wrist. His head shot down to stare at his skin. Connor obviously noticed his sudden silence and his eyes followed Kevin’s to where he saw the words fading away.

“I- oh.” 

There was nothing but silence for what felt like an eternity before Connor came to sit next to him, his left hand reached down to unwrap his wrist, which Kevin saw was blank.

“‘But I like getting what I want, you know that,’” Connor explained, a faint blush on his cheeks. “That’s why I, y’know, rushed out.”

Kevin was still in shock. “Wow,” was all that he could manage to get out, making Connor giggle beside him.

“Yeah.” Kevin looked at him, to find his eyes already on him, his face still red and a small smile playing on his lips. “So, I guess we’re soulmates.”

“I… I secretly hoped it was you.” Kevin said, his cheeks flushing red. ”It’s stupid, considering there’s like seven billion people in the world, but…” Kevin really didn’t know what to say. This really _was_ one of the scariest and best moments he’d ever experienced, and he had no idea what to do.

Connor moved so their arms were pressed together and laid his head on Kevin’s shoulder. He felt more at ease with Connor close to him than he had the whole time he’d been in Uganda. 

“Can I, like, kiss you or something? I think I’ll literally explode if I don’t,” Kevin asked awkwardly. Connor’s head shot off his shoulder and he looked at Kevin before smiling and pressing his lips against the taller boy’s.

He felt more burning in this kiss than he felt on his wrist, than he’d _ever_ felt. It was the best feeling in the world, kissing Connor.

They pulled back and leaned their foreheads together, taking in each other’s presence as they breathed in sync. 

“I’ve been pining over you since you arrived,” Connor said after a moment, making Kevin blush. 

“Really?” Connor nodded, smiling at him in a way that made his insides melt. “Why? I’ve not exactly been the best person around here…”

“Neither have I,” Connor replied with a shrug. “Besides, have you _met_ you? You're literally an angel on earth. You're smart, funny… and pretty freaking hot.” This made both the boys giggle and lean in closer than Kevin knew was even possible. 

“I fucking told you Naba! I told you they were soulmates!” Connor and Kevin’s heads both turned towards the doorway to see a giggling Arnold and a grinning Naba. 

“I tried to control him, I swear,” Naba explained with her hands raised in defense, the smile still playing on her lips.

Kevin looked back at Connor, who was already looking at him. He grabbed the smaller boys hand and squeezed it, letting him know that he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
